


В панцире железном

by WinterStoat



Series: Конкистадор [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Даже герои могут устать. Поттер пасует перед трудностями, но у него есть тот, кто напомнит, что значит быть гриффиндорским львом. Ведь, чтобы разгорелось пламя, достаточно одной искры...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Конкистадор [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656991
Kudos: 53





	В панцире железном

За стеклом уже давно не сумерки, почти ночь. Серо-фиолетовое полотно неба кое-где размывается желтоватыми пятнами — когда дело доходит до подсветки, тут никто не думает об экономии электричества, экологии и прочем.

Гарри вспомнил, как вытащил в такой же вечер Драко погулять, посмотреть на Лондон-Ай, на Вестминстерский дворец и Часовую башню с Биг-Беном. «Красиво», — скупое признание в устах Малфоя звучало высшей похвалой.

Правда, тогда было красиво. Романтично до ужаса, но Драко ни словом об этом не обмолвился, не подшутил и даже не подколол насчет свидания. А это было именно оно: с прогулкой по Темзе на кораблике, с кафе и уличным музыкантом, который чем-то заинтересовал Малфоя, и они задержались около него на пару лишних минут. Нет, Драко не высмеял Поттера. Интересно, из вежливости или понравилось? Теперь не узнать...

Гарри сглотнул вязкую горечь, собравшуюся во рту. В последнее время горчило всё — еда, вода, огневиски, воздух, разговоры, взгляды, отражение в зеркале. Всё отдавало хинином.

На диване давно уже было разложено постельное белье, подушка и плед. Бумаги просмотрены, дела закрыты, всё что нужно — подписано. Кофе он пил уже раз пять за вечер. Чай тоже был. Газета прочитана, книга... Гарри честно пытался осилить хоть страницу, но слова никак не хотели обрести хотя бы толику смысла, и он бросил.

«Так будет лучше», — эта фраза прокручивалась у него в мозгу добрую сотню раз, не принося облегчения. Поттер не мог убедить сам себя в правильности принятого решения, хотя оно таким и являлось. Они с Малфоем были осторожны, Хорек вообще тот ещё параноик по части конспирации. Но шила в мешке не утаишь — вдруг поползли слухи, шепотки. Дураков связываться с Главным аврором не нашлось, но за спиной... Да что говорить, и так понятно. Не они первые, не они последние. Вот только у Драко — семья, и у Поттера — семья. И открыто признать их связь нет никакой возможности. Малфой вообще с ума сойдет, если, не дай Мерлин, лишится любви сына и уважения родителей.

А сам Гарри? Сказать, глядя детям в глаза, что разводится с их матерью, будет жить отдельно, приходить по выходным, забирать на праздники и каникулы, если Джинни позволит — он сам-то с ума не сойдет?

Ничего этого не случилось бы, не будь один конкретно взятый герой самонадеянной задницей. С мозгами в члене.

Фальшь. Так много фальши было в его мыслях, что она почти физически скрипела на зубах. Не думал он только членом: да, хотел Драко тогда, хочет сейчас, и это будет продолжаться ещё кучу времени... Но любовников не приглашают на свидания, не устраивают сюрпризов, им не пишут писем, уезжая на пару дней, их не ждут так, что руки холодеют от трепета.

И лучше не будет, если они разбегутся, возвращаясь каждый к своему одиночеству. Но это же правильно, так ведь? Он не может рисковать жизнью Драко — к Гарри Поттеру никто даже не подумает предъявлять претензий — побоятся или простят, а вот Малфой... Он дорожил своей безопасностью, репутацией и душевным равновесием. «Иногда всё, что ты можешь сделать — это отступить», — и Поттера ощутимо тошнило от пафоса этой мысли. Но он готов был отступить, лишь бы не навредить Драко...

Всё зашло слишком далеко: сплетни в Министерстве вылились в статейку в бульварной газетенке. Даже с колдографией — они с Драко встречались у входа в Министерство, пожимали друг другу руки и улыбались. Ничего такого, но при желании можно было обнаружить и слишком долгое рукопожатие, и излишне теплую улыбку и даже нафантазировать влюбленность взглядов. Этого не было видно на мутном снимке, но в реальности-то было, а досужим сплетникам только дай покопаться в грязном белье. И в чьем! Малфой и Поттер, один из бывших и глава Аврората! Бальзам на души тех, кто паразитировал на чужой личной жизни, захлебываясь восторгом собственного пошлого вуайеризма.

Теперь в активе у Гарри хмурый Кингсли, косые взгляды подчиненных, подозревающий невесть что Рон, и Джиневра, в клочки разорвавшая злополучную газету и выставившая его вон из дома. У Драко — вопиллеры, Люциус (который не сильно от них отличался, по мнению аврора), Нарцисса... О том, как защитить детей пока, слава Годрику, думать не приходилось — на летние каникулы все разъехались кто куда. Но это только пока!

Гарри знал, что любое отрицание только подогреет интерес к ним. Требовать опровержений смысла не было: газетка ничего не утверждала, лишь задавалась вопросами. Юридически не подкопаешься. Можно сказать, что они просто общаются, подружились, но домыслы этим не остановить, а вот слежки станут регулярнее и настырнее. Кто-нибудь из беспринципных, готовых на всё ради карьеры и наживы журналюг, докопается до правды. Если только встречаться в маггловских гостиницах, не выходить из номеров, заниматься сексом и разбегаться в разные стороны. Это пошло, и Драко такого не примет. Так что Поттер не мог ничего сделать, а потому не имел права портить Малфою жизнь. И Гарри написал письмо, объясняя, что нужно прекратить встречаться. Временно. Потом, когда интерес публики сойдет, и всё забудется... Но когда это будет и будет ли вообще? Аврор метался и не мог найти выход. А теперь жалел о написанном: Драко не ответил, никак не отреагировал, и это было ещё страшнее, словно Малфой уже отказался от него.

Гарри встал, потянулся и собрался опять поставить чайник, как вдруг услышал хлопок двери. Может, кто-то из сотрудников ещё не ушел? Хотя, ночь, да и все те, у кого смена — в дежурке. Ещё один хлопок заставил аврора недоуменно нахмуриться и взяться за палочку на всякий случай — с Джинни, например, станется прийти сюда и закатить скандал с Летучемышиным сглазом в придачу.

Но дверь кабинета распахнулась, являя миру Драко Малфоя.

— Поттер, — это вместо приветствия.

— Драко, — как можно мягче начал Гарри, ибо взгляд Хорька не предвещал ему ничего хорошего, — что случилось?

— Сущие пустяки, Потти. Ничего такого, от чего ты не смог бы трусливо убежать. Ещё раз, — Драко кинул перчатки на стол, туда же полетели пальто и кашне. — Думаю, нам не мешает обсудить кое-что.

— Да... Да, я... Хочешь чая? — Гарри растерялся, но сквозь неизбежность предстоящей душевной боли он чувствовал ещё и радость. Драко пришел, он рядом...

— Не откажусь.

Поттер повернулся, чтобы всё-таки поставить чайник, когда почувствовал, как вдруг мышцы в теле стали ватными, непослушными, в голове поселился туман, а перед глазами всё поплыло. Он почти упал, но руки Драко обхватили и держали крепко.

— Не паникуй, с тобой всё в порядке, — кряхтящий от тяжести ноши Малфой с трудом отволок его к дивану и положил, нависая сверху. — Я мог бы лекцию тебе прочитать о том, что ты, говнюк, не смеешь решать за меня ничего и никогда.

Драко принялся сноровисто расстегивать на нем рубашку. От сочетания злющего выражения глаз, спокойного тона и непроницаемого лица у Гарри засосало под ложечкой. Не пытать же его будут, в самом-то деле?

— Я мог бы приводить доводы, даже уговаривать, веришь? Но ты, — неуловимым движением Хорек перетек ниже, расстегивая ремень, затем пуговицу на штанах и ширинку, стаскивая брюки вниз, — ты у нас честный малый. Золотой Мальчик совсем не играет на публику, нет, как вы могли такое подумать? Он храбро и без сомнений приносит себя в жертву — надо же, ради моего блага он решает расстаться!

В тусклом свете лампы улыбка-оскал Драко стала ещё более жуткой.

— Ты, Потти, не понимаешь по-хорошему, это я ещё полтора года назад говорил. И слова до тебя доходят плохо — видно, не могут пробиться через слишком толстую черепную коробку. Так что я тебе наглядненько сейчас разъясню, что значит, быть жертвой.

Гарри решил, что Малфой сошел с ума. Он попытался пошевелиться, отползти, но тело не слушалось, только слегка дергалось.

— Тш-ш, не надо сопротивляться. Это всего лишь заклинание. Ты оценишь иронию момента: таким пользуются, когда нужно успокоить животных — лошадей, или пегасов, — на ветосмотре. Больших животных, Гарри. Ты же у нас храбрый лев? Крупный хищник?

Драко сидел у него на бедрах, склоняясь низко-низко к лицу, проводя по нему кончиками пальцев, словно размазывал грим.

— Меня достал Люциус. Мама безуспешно пытается скрывать, что плачет. На обедах я терплю вроде как безобидные, сальные шуточки людей, которые мне нужны, а потому я обязан смириться и улыбаться. На днях вернется из Италии Скорпиус, и что будет, я не берусь предсказать. Я не знал, что им всем говорить, Поттер, но даже не подумал ничего отрицать. А ты решил самоустраниться?

То, как Малфой метнулся к его губам, было похоже на бросок кобры: ещё мгновение назад он смотрел в глаза, а сейчас уже смял, прикусил в далеко не нежном поцелуе, ворвался в приоткрытый рот, пройдясь языком по краю зубов.

— Тебе мешает железный панцирь из стереотипов, Гарри, — продолжил говорить он, отстраняясь, чтобы самому раздеться. — Думаешь: вот, Малфой — слизеринец, трус, Хорек, всегда снизу. Значит, нужно меня защищать, оберегать. Как того, кто слабее. Ты так вжился в роль, что старательно не даешь себе думать — зачем гриффиндорцу мозги, правда?

Драко снова наклонился к нему, снял очки, медленно и как-то любовно провел по переносице там, где дужка намяла красную полоску на коже. Взъерошил пальцами волосы, сильно сжал их, так, что кожу на голове потянуло острой болью.

— Даже в школе ты меня настолько не доводил, Потти. Когда я получил письмо, то был на дюйм от Круцио для тебя, — его шепот темной патокой стекал от уха вниз по шее, вызывая толпу мурашек. — Согласно стереотипам, это ты должен был биться за нас, как лев, как безрассудный и импульсивный Герой. Но, почему-то, ты предпочел засунуть свою голову в жопу, избегая проблем. Я тебе покажу, для чего твои тылы предназначены на самом деле.

Ситуация обескураживала своим абсурдом: голый, в одной рубашке, — да и та ничего не прикрывает, расстегнута и скомкана по бокам, — Поттер лежал на диване, не в силах предпринять хоть что-то. Только дышал, смотрел на обнаженного Драко и ждал. Не злился, пугался больше, и ждал. Он уже понял, что сейчас последует, но даже не думал сопротивляться. От непредсказуемости и доселе невиданной им безумной ярости Малфоя стало жутко, но это раззадоривало его, как ни странно. По телу пробегала невольная дрожь, дыхание стало рваным, сердце билось в ребра настолько сильно, словно хотело размозжиться о них.

А Драко не задавался никакими вопросами: он зло целовал лицо аврора, чуть прикусывая подбородок, спускаясь ниже. Шея, ключицы, грудь... Нет, Малфой не торопился, но нежность если и была, то приносящая боль. От этой легкой боли, властного Драко и собственной беспомощности потянуло в паху, и Гарри закрыл глаза, стыдясь себя самого.

Ощущение тяжести малфоевского тела внезапно исчезло, Поттер усилием воли приподнял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Драко садится ниже, между его очень широко разведенных ног, и плотные влажные губы касаются щиколотки, ведут дорожку поцелуев по икре, до колена, и дальше по внутренней стороне бедра. Гарри трудно было держаться, и он откинулся на подлокотник с длинным, жалобным стоном.

На ногах расцветали красные отметины малфоевской ярости — Хорек не собирается нежничать, но и границ не переходил. Он с силой проводил ладонями по бедрам, сжимая, поглаживая поджавшуюся мошонку большими пальцами. Поттер вздрагивал от каждого нового движения. Кожа горела и зудела там, где по ней прошлись малфоевские зубы или руки. Гарри был напряжен до предела, спину сводило мышечной болью, а горло сдавило воздухом. Под тяжестью перекатывающегося Драко поскрипывали диванные подушки, в ушах частил пульс.

— Я многого просил? — голос Драко вибрировал от возбуждения и злости. — Чего-то непосильного? — пальцы обвели колечко ануса, смазывая вокруг, и тут же один из них ворвался внутрь тела, принимаясь резко двигаться. — Соврать, Потти, тебе нужно было, — второй помогает растягивать узкий проход, не заботясь о саднящей боли, — только соврать. Сказать что угодно, заткнув глотки этим шавкам. Разъяриться, в конце концов, но не быть такой тряпкой!

Пальцев в Поттере уже три, и они немилосердно мучили, и, да, пытали, потому что Гарри было больно, хорошо и невыносимо одновременно. Он старательно выгибался навстречу, преодолевая сонную лень тела.

Драко отстранился, с усилием перевернул аврора на живот, развел ноги пошире и снова навалился всем весом.

— Ты последний ум растерял, идиот шрамоголовый? — ануса Гарри снова что-то коснулось, но на этот раз вовсе не пальцы. — Ну, так я вытрахаю из тебя эту дурь раз и навсегда!

Больно! Драко вломился в его тело и замер, прихватив зубами тонкую кожу между плечом и шеей, немилосердно вцепившись в волосы и оттягивая на себя и вбок поттеровскую голову. Тройная боль пульсировала горящими точками на теле аврора, как ни удивительно, успокаивая одна другую.

Малфой потянулся, схватил палочку, произнес заклинание отмены и глухо рявкнул:

— Сам!

Ещё не совсем хорошо соображающий, Гарри одной рукой вяло потянулся к собственному члену, второй опираясь на спинку дивана. Но прийти в себя у него так и не получилось: Драко не стал ждать, он задвигался сразу, резко, практически вколачивая его в жесткую ткань обивки, впиваясь, как коршун в бедра Гарри, отталкивая его от себя и снова насаживая, тут же подаваясь навстречу, иногда награждая горящие ягодицы очередной порцией шлепков. Поттер уже не стонал — хрипел, не в силах произнести хоть слово, подчиняясь безумному темпу, каждому движению, каждому безмолвному приказу.

И до того, как он утратил способность думать о чем-либо вообще, его накрыла вдруг ответная злость. Не на Драко, нет... На себя.

Малфой дышал в спину, лбом упираясь ему между лопаток. С обоих градом катил пот. Драко сдавленно выдохнул, когда вышел из Гарри, и встал, пошатываясь. У самого же аврора сил хватило только на то, чтобы полулечь на диване.

— Когда-то ты помог мне понять нечто важное про меня самого. Считай, я любезно вернул тебе эту услугу, — Хорек принялся кое-как одеваться. — А если тебя раньше времени сразил старческий маразм, и это не помогло, то подавай рапорт об отставке, поезжай в деревню и выращивай гигантские тыквы для сельских ярмарок. Но в любом случае, забудь про меня. Оставайся честным и с Уизлеттой — ты большего не заслужил.

С этими словами Драко вышел из кабинета Главного аврора, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь.

***

На третьей полосе «Ежедневного Пророка» мигал вспышками колдокамер снимок — Главный аврор, собрал короткий брифинг. Сжатые губы, сцепленные в замок руки, лежащие на столе, взгляд из-под бровей, чуть опущенная голова — всем своим видом Герой бросал вызов журналистской братии. Но нет, там люди разумные, понимали, кто тут хозяин, помалкивали в тряпочку.

Короткая речь переполнена негодованием и хорошо завуалированными оскорблениями — лев знатно потрепал бульварную прессу. Да, они с мистером Малфоем общаются, да, дружат, а кроме того, будущие партнеры по бизнесу. Последнее для Драко оказывается новостью — он, вообще-то, не собирался развивать горнолыжный туризм в Австрии и строить «небольшой отель только для магов». Но ловко, ловко... И намечающийся скандал замял, и намекнул насчет «глаз вон» тем, кто излишне усердно копается в прошлом, и Драко связал обязательством делового сотрудничества. Может же, когда захочет!

В дверь кабинета постучали.

— Войдите.

— Не занят? — Нарцисса зашла, кинула взгляд на газету и села в кресло, тихонько посмеиваясь. — Уже читал?

— Да. И даже успел прикинуть стоимость будущего проекта, — иронии в голосе Малфоя было хоть отбавляй. — Спасибо, мам, ты так мне помогла. Я знаю, тебе неприятно...

— Ошибаешься, мой дорогой. Я не считаю, что это хоть как-то позорит тебя или всю семью. Полагаю, отец в глубине души тоже так не думает, просто...

— Просто он любит, чтобы всё было правильно.

— Именно. Правда, своих ошибок не замечает, но это другой разговор, — миссис Малфой махнула рукой. — Так что прекрати беспокоиться о нашем мнении.

— Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо смогу это сделать, — улыбнулся Драко.

— Главное, чтобы ты смог простить Поттера, — Нарцисса посмотрела на сына. — Ты сын своего отца, а потому тоже плохо умеешь прощать чужие ошибки. Политика и бюрократия любого подомнут под себя, заставляя осторожничать сверх меры и давить... естественные порывы. К тому же, вспомни, кто у него жена!

Драко невольно рассмеялся: в этом вся мама — пара ничего не значащих слов, но всё понятно сразу и безоговорочно.

— Не буду утверждать, но, возможно, именно поэтому он выбрал тебя. Герою нужно к кому-то тянуться, ради кого-то держать планку, а ты единственный, у кого она достаточно высокая. Мужчине нужно соперничество, чтобы чувствовать себя сильным. И, по-видимому, он может быть самим собой, когда ты рядом.

Безусловно, слова матери льстили, но их правдивости это не умаляло.

— Постарайся сейчас не перегнуть палку, Драко. Не знаю, как ты смог его убедить, но твои слова оказались очень действенными. Не нужно растить в Поттере чувство вины — ни тебе, ни ему от этого не будет лучше.

Драко подошел к матери, опустился на колено перед креслом, взял руку и поцеловал, после прикладываясь щекой к её ладони.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Это родительская обязанность — учить детей не набивать лишние шишки. Тебе ли не знать.

— Угу, — Драко не спешил вставать. — И ты опять защищаешь Поттера!

— Я защищаю тебя, так будет всегда, а на твоего Героя мне начхать, если говорить откровенно.

Драко рассмеялся и встал.

— Кстати, время чая — мы кого-то ждем или?..

— Уже никого, но я распорядилась отложить чаепитие — внизу в гостиной твой Поттер спорит с отцом. Очень... бурно.

— Гарри?

— Да, минут двадцать назад явился. И минут девятнадцать, как они с Люциусом орут друг на друга. Я попросила Пибоди приготовить чай с травяным бальзамом — уверена, эти двое сорвут голос.

— Они там поубивают один другого! Как ты можешь так спокойно...

— Сомневаюсь. Говорю же — мужчинам необходимо соперничество для ощущения полноты жизни. Кстати, когда твой отец прочитал о внезапно возникшем новом проекте гостиницы в Альпах, он порылся в записной книжке — кто-то был там, в Австрии, знакомый. Так что... до дела докричатся, и будем пить чай, — Нарцисса встала. — Покину тебя — нужно переодеться.

Драко проводил мать, закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, зажмуриваясь и потирая виски. С Поттером он обошелся жестко, но, зная аврора, так и нужно было. Сюсюкаться бесполезно, лишь раздразнить до гнева, как в молодости. Вот только... Впрочем, нет, ни во что это ему не выльется.

Малфой улыбнулся, позвал домовика, велел приготовить костюм: вряд ли после такой нервной встряски Люциус с Гарри смогут спокойно сидеть за одним столом. Теперь, на правах бизнес-партнера и приятеля, Драко может со спокойной душой изредка появляться на людях с Поттером. Где-нибудь в уютном ресторанчике. А вечером прогуляться ещё раз по маггловскому Лондону. Всё же красиво...

***

Малфой ошибся совсем ненамного: его шоковая терапия дала о себе знать, когда через несколько месяцев Гарри неожиданно и без объяснений подхватил его, активируя портключ в блэковский дом в горах, где к столбикам их кровати были прикреплены веревки. Оказалось, что связывать будут не Драко. Совсем не Драко... 


End file.
